Odin Invades!
Strategy '1F – Pochi, Nidhogg, Electropod' During the first part of the fight, try to save up and group as many Heart Panels together as possible, to prepare for Nidhogg's first attack. After Nidhogg unleashes his first attack, your Recovery unit should prioritize healing your team back to full. Then, use as many large chains as possible (except hearts) to build FEVER, while preparing hearts to heal from the next attack. After Nidhogg's second attack: You do not have to save Heart Panels anymore. Use as many large chains as possible, and if the side enemies are going to attack you before Nidhogg's turn, make sure that you have over 6000 HP to survive. While creating large chains, make sure to consider your teams' skills, and which color panels are needed to be present to power them. (One turn before Nidhogg's third attack): Rapunzel's skill should be up now. If you have prepared blue and yellow panels, now is the time to activate her skill and destroy the panels. This should bring you to FEVER. If cannot kill him or have FEVER ready by now, make sure life is high enough to survive his attack for 16,000 damage next turn. Nidhogg's third attack: He will now absorb the two minions to increase his ATK and turn rate to 1. He will now deal 16k damage per hit, so either heal beyond that, or finish him off with FEVER. FEVER bar is drained next floor, so do not try to save it. Nidhogg has Green Attribute killer moves, so if you bring Green units you need to kill him fast, or be able to heal through it. (Not recommended). '2F – Stall, Raphael, Stall' Preemptive attack: Raphael will drain FEVER to 0%. Target Raphael and ignore the two minions for this fight. She will heal regulary, but does not deal high damage. Activate skills as needed and take her down. As long as you manage to heal and keep your HP above 12k, it's an easy battle. Once you kill Raphael, the other two units flee the battle. '3F – Hugin and Munin' On his second life bar, Hugin and Munin will create many Junk and Timer panels. Save FEVER for bar 2, and do not use it unless you are sure it will kill him, or to clear the board As long as you do not have an animal unit, this fight should be easy. Just keep your HP up and use skills when needed. If you have an animal unit (E.g. Hayato), you want to activate your skills here and burst him down with everything that you have. It's fine to activate your skills here because there is a 5 turn wait at Odin. Before the fight ends, make sure that your HP is full or at least above 12k. If Hugin & Munin spawn Junk & Timer panels at very low life, you cannot save FEVER for the next turn, even if you can kill him with normal attacks. Odin will start with counter attack up, so you will take massive damage trying to remove them later. Do what you need to remove the Timers before Odin. '4F – Odin' Odin is known for being a physical unit and has high health. Keep this in mind. *Bar 1 - Preemptive attack: Odin will active a 5-turn counter attack. Avoid hitting him, because he will counter for huge damage, up to 23,000. You can use a skill to remove the counter, or wait out the turns. He will only attack once during this time (at turn 3), for around 12,000 damage, so save hearts for this, as you will still have 2 turns to wait after his attack. He will hit you for about 11,000 damage with normal and Red Attribute killer moves, and then hit for 14,000. He will soon give a notice about his ultimate attack, Gungnir, and you have 3 turns to finish this health bar or suffer 25,000 damage. Use skills as needed. *Bar 2 - Odin will increase his attack frequency to 1 and bind the skills of blue units, but that shouldn’t be a problem. His normal attack hits for 8,000–11,000. If he is below 93% life, he may use an attack that stops Heart Panels from dropping before spending one turn charging his Gungnir attack and dealing 23,000 damage. It is recommended you use skills and FEVER to kill him during this phase, before he spends too long in it. If skills were already used in the first bar, just focus on keeping your HP up and use recovery skills when you don't have Heart Panels on the board to heal yourself back over 12,000 HP with. *Bar 3 - Odin will drain your Fever gauge with his first attacks, so use it right away if it is charged. In this phase, Odin gains a new attack that deals 18,000 damage without any prior indicators. You want to burst him down as quickly as you can by using skills and FEVER, while hoping that he begins his instant death attack. His instant death attack requires 5 turns to charge, so once he uses that, you're almost guaranteed to defeat him. Category:Ultimate Quests Category:Work in Progress